


Ribbons

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Family of Ribbons [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney References, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe take a break from sex. While they decide to either to do what God says about keeping Lucifer's powers his own or never having sex again EVER.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Family of Ribbons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Ribbons

Lucifer stood alone on his balcony looking out at everything and everyone as he thought back to a couple of weeks ago. After that epic blow, out between him and his twin along with Amendiael jumping in on the act. Their father showed up much to the brother’s shock. And the police station officer’s shock as well too when they unfroze briefly before the brother’s and their father showed up at the loft. He couldn’t take what his twin was doing and had been doing to his life up until now and he decked his brother square in the face. He had told his father he was sorry but enough was enough of what his twin did to him. He had forced his twin to speak the truth with his father’s permission and his brother’s help about why he did everything to him. He had smacked his brother so hard upside his head he had knocked him out. He looked at his father. “I’m, sorry father for everything.”

God reached out and placed his hand on Lucifer’s cheek. “There wasn’t anything I could do after what your twin did to you. I know your heart better then you do yourself.”

“Why can’t I say I love to Chloe any more father?” Lucifer asked as he stared at his father.

God was about to speak when the elevator opened.

All three men turned to see Mazikeen and Chloe walked in.

Lucifer smiled softly at Chloe before he introduced Mazikeen and Chloe to his father. “Mazi, Chloe this is our father.”

Mazikeen and Chloe looked in shocked one more so than the other one.

God looked at Amendiael and pointed to Michael. “Will you take your brother back to the Silver City and into the jail. And have Gabriel help you keep him there.”

Lucifer looked at his brother. “I will fill Linda in about this brother. I think she would agree we have to get Michael away from causing any more trouble for any of us.”

Amendiael nodded his head before he picked up Michael and flew him away.

God looked at Mazikeen. “You have a question little one?”

Mazikeen swallowed before she nodded her head slightly. “Your son Michael said he knew of a way to gain a soul for me?”

God rubbed the bridge of his nose before he spoke. “Yes and no. It’s not easy as if your mother would have told you. There are two ways and its why Lucifer never spoke about and that one way was to take a life to gain their soul.” He patted Lucifer on his cheek again. “That is one thing I am glad you never told demon’s about.”

Lucifer blinked slightly. “I didn’t know about it.” He said truthfully. “Its why I tell the truth and Michael lies.”

Chloe walked over and leaned against his side. “I fell for the right brother.”

God chuckled softly. “I will get to you shortly little one.” He looked back at Mazikeen. “The other way can be thought of as one or two ways of doing it. By falling in love with a human for an idea for you. Or by doing a lot and I do mean a lot of good deeds. Your mother did the hard route and when asked if she wanted to be in hell with her children. Or in the Silver City with her ex-husband, I bet you can’t guess what she picked.”

Mazikeen shook her head slightly.

God smiled softly. “She is with her ex-husband. I hear they are making up for how things ended so long ago between them.”

Mazikeen rubbed her temple.

“If you rather return to hell I will take you there Mazi. You can rule over your siblings and keep them in line this time around.” Lucifer said simply before he looked at Chloe. “It would only be a drop-off and return here to you.”

Chloe looked at Mazikeen. “You should think about this long and hard.” She said truthfully.

Mazikeen sighed softly. “Your right.” She walked to the elevator and left.

God walked over to the piano and ran his fingers across it.

“Father?” Lucifer asked softly.

God turned and looked up at him. “I had Chloe brought into being as a way to make up to you, son after believing your brother’s lies. I didn’t do much in the feelings department. I just pushed you two into the meeting and hoped I was right about what I foresaw for you two.”

“My feelings for your son are my own and my own choice?” Chloe asked.

God turned and looked at her and smiled. “I can’t force someone to love someone else. Besides my little Samuel should have better when what he got because of his twin. And thinking everyone doesn’t love him.” He said as he leaned against the piano.

“Well, you can’t blame me for that father. As no one came to see me when I was ruling over hell.” Lucifer said annoyed.

God waved it off. “No truer words were spoken before son. Besides you can stay here and enjoy the life that you made for you here. I do have to speak to your other brother’s and sisters about visiting you after I tell them about what your twin did. Who I still have to punish none the less.”

Chloe smirked softly. “You could do the same punishment as Cain. But with a slight twin since he does look like Lucifer.” Though she rather knows why Lucifer couldn’t say he loves her anymore.”

God smirked a rather Lucifer smirk as he spoke. “Dress him up like Mickey Mouse permanently or until he learns his lesson.” He chuckled softly. “That sounds cruel to the children.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Oh, but he would hate it as he does hate being called Mickey after all.” He said with a smile. “I didn’t mind being called Sammy or Sam by some people.” He told his father truthfully. “But back to the matter at hand.”

God nodded his head slightly. “Back to the matter at hand between you two. The only thing I know because of everything Micahel did and the whole gift thing. Are both of you take a time out from each other. And walk down your own feelings and see if they changed, got worse, or got stronger.” He looked at his youngest son. “Besides if I wanted to I could have cursed you with a child.” He winked at his son with a wicked chuckle.

Lucifer looked scared out of his mind at that.

God and Chloe snickered at that.

God pat Lucifer on his cheek. “You and Amendiael are both my favorites.” He walked over to Chloe and smiled and took her hand and kissed her knuckles as his youngest son growled at him for it. “I meant what I said your feelings for Lucifer are your own. I just pushed you two into the meeting. From there on out it was all in your hands.” He stepped away as he headed to the balcony door and stopped and looked back at his son. “And I didn’t lie about the child or children. That’s something if I want to can do to people like you my little Samuel.” He said with a wicked grin as he winked at his son before he vanished into the sunlight.

Chloe blinked a couple of times before she turned and looked at him. “Your dad’s right.”

Lucifer looked at her shocked before he shook his head slightly. “You mean with our emotions and feelings for each other?”

Chloe blinked slightly before she laughed softly. “Yes, that. Though giving you a kid sounds like a punishment to you besides ruling over hell.” She smiled softly at him. “A week or two top’s should be fine. Hopefully to figure everything out between us?”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Your right.” He bent his head and softly kissed her on her cheek. “If Ella or Trixie asks about me, tell them I am waiting on seeing if my siblings show up to see me.” He said simply. “Hopefully they don’t go and bother you.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “True.” She turned and walked to the elevator. Once the doors closed the tears started to fall down her face. “Will you love me again Lucifer?”

Lucifer just had poured himself a tall stiff drink as he tried to let his mind drift off to her and his feelings towards her as well too. He felt himself being in a muddle as he started to drink. That’s how the two weeks went with Lucifer thinking, drinking. He finished up his glass and stood out on the balcony and his mind kept going back to the big subject of his feelings for Chloe. If anyone looked at his balcony they would have seen him standing there for days and weeks on end staring out really nothing. Lucifer growled as he heard the elevator door opened he didn’t even turn around as he growled out. “Why can’t I tell the woman I love that I still love her?”

“Because, your foolish baby brother.” Came a voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and glared darkly at the red-haired man with the steampunk black glasses standing there looking back at him. “What can I help you with Crowly?”

Crowly smirked softly. “You can’t tell her you to love her because you’re scared of losing her. Trust me I have been there and done that.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “You mean with our brother Aziraphale. You couldn’t tell who everyone even our father called him your husband that you love him?”

Crowly fixed his jacket. “Well I am a demon and he is after all my brother.”

Lucifer shook his head as he looked at his brother. “Have you told him?”

Crowly made a face. “No why?”

“Maybe because I might want to hear it Crowly?” Came a voice from behind them.

Both brothers turned and looked at the white-haired man in the white suit looking huffy standing theirs beside Chloe.

“Why can’t you tell me you love me Crowly?” Aziraphale said pouting as he walked up to him.

Crowly glared at him. “Oh shut up.” He grumbled as he pulled him along behind him into the elevator.

Chloe had watched them before she turned and looked back at Lucifer. “Please tell me they aren’t related by blood?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Their brothers and they are ‘husbands’ as well if you want to go with that word. I think the proper term that people use is incest though my father is fine with it. The rest of us got used to those two. But neither one seems to want to admit their feelings for each other strangely enough.” He shook his head. “Are you alright?”

“You besides the whole brother thing yeah,” Chloe said simply as she watched Lucifer walk over to the couch and sit down. “Are you?”

Lucifer looked up at her and smiled softly. “Seeing you or anyone really makes me feel better. Though those two are lucky I don’t throw them off the building.” He said truthfully to her. “I know my feelings for you.” He said simply as he leaned back and looked up at her. “I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you by my side in whatever way you want to stay with me.” He stood up and gently pulled her against him as he tilted her head to look up at him as he looked down at her. “I don’t like waking up alone without you by my side. Or spend a day without hearing you tell me something I did right, wrong, or even calling me a pervert.” He took her hands into his before he kissed the palm of each hand before he placed them right over his heart. “This here that beats in my immortal body belongs only to you and you alone Chloe.”

Chloe whispered softly. “Why?”

“Because I love you dam it to hell and back and I know hell,” Lucifer said snapping not getting he told her he loves her. He saw a strange look pass on her face as he was pushed back towards the couch. He didn’t say anything until he was seated again. “What?”

Chloe grinned brightly at him. “I love you too Lucifer you finally said it again.” She said before she was suddenly pulled against him with his head placed against her stomach.

“I said it?” Lucifer whispered softly. “Well, people said I am slow with human emotions.”

Chloe giggled softly. “Am I going to have to help you speed it up?” She asked as she straddled his lap and sit down on his said lap too.

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked grin on his lips as he looked at her. “Depends on were I am being slow. The bedroom there isn’t anything wrong with taking it nice and slow and making you cum more than once.”

Chloe placed a finger on his lips. “Before that happens again. We do have to figure a way to stop the transfer of your power to me. It suits you better than me as you do get jealous and no one wants to see a green-eyed devil.” She said with a smile before she bent her head and stopped an inch from his lips. “Expect me.” She said right before she kissed him on his lips.

A voice cleared their throat behind the couple.

Lucifer looked past Chloe and looked annoyed. “Dad? I’m a little busy right now.” He grunted when Chloe punched him in the stomach. “Well, I was trying too.”

Chloe moved off of Lucifer. “Behave or else.”

God chuckled softly. “Just like your mother when you, children were little.” He said smirking at them. “Besides there is a way if you both would like to hear it. Since you are the first angel to fall in love with a mortal even one who I created and placed in your path. I had to look into it more.”

Lucifer looked at his father as he kept Chloe next to him. Like she is a new toy and he didn’t want someone to come along and take it away from him. “Please tell me it doesn’t have to do with never having sex again? I don’t think I could take that at all.”

Chloe blushed.

God chuckled softly. “Only for a bit son until you decide to do this or not. And then not until you have sorry to say. Or the power swap will keep happening. Anyway, the thing is simple you remember your old friend Dracula?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, I remember Vlad he does right by the good vampires now set up some real proper rules for his people.”

God nodded his head. “And in my own way, I have told him, thank you for that one. I did the same for you two as I did for him. He had to save her life and all that by turning her into a vampire. But that’s a story for another time so long story short he bound his immortal undead soul to her’s and she did to him. When he finally got his head out of his behind and figured out he loves her. Like most women, she figured it out first though that’s not always the case. Anyway, they are basically bound to the other one until the end of time with their power level’s being the same as he is the king of the vampires making her his queen.”

Lucifer had a blank look on his face as he looked at his father.

Chloe had to think about it as God spoke before she responded to what he said. “You are saying if we did a celestial marriage basically then his power will stay his? But I happen to be mortal though.”

God smiled at her. “But you will become a celestial as well. Like Vlad Von Dracula’s wife became a queen. Though true she was a vampire already when this happened but still from what I learned it works. Besides at least you wouldn’t be related like my two sons.” He said with a shake of his head. “I get it but still.” He shook his head. “You two should think about it and talk about it. But from what I learned and was told. Your powers would be shared along with your immortality as well too. Also if children happened it would be in both of your hands. I do keep my hands and nose out of that business.” He said with a chuckle before he turned and started to walk away. “Until you do the power hopping keeps happening.” He said before he walked out of the room.

Lucifer couldn’t help the groan that slipped out of his mouth after his father left the room. “Can I kill him?” He said pouted slightly.

Chloe laughed softly and squeaked when she was picked up and placed on his lap once he sat down and placed her on his lap. “You know unless you want to power swap there can’t be any sex.”

Lucifer had a wicked look on his lips when she said there. “There are other ways around it all. Though I rather slide into you over and over again until I make you cum.”

Chloe blushed before she placed her head on his shoulder and muttered softly. “Pervert.”

Lucifer whispered hotly into her ear. “Only your pervert.” He licked her cheek slowly. “What we do from here on out I leave your choice in your hands.”

Chloe looked up sharply at his words. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled at her before he took hold of her hands and placed them right over his heart. “I am saying this now while I can still say it as I know it deep down. But this beats for you and you alone Chloe and it will always be yours no matter what you decide to do. Though when we are alone or on a date I’m not going to behave.” He wagged his eyebrows at her as he even more of a perverted wicked grin on his face.

Chloe grinned at him. “If we do we can never tell Trixie who you really are.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Agreed unless she kills someone or if she passes on. I know I would be taking away from my little sister’s job as being the grim reaper after all. But I don’t think the angel of death would mind if her big brother walked a soul or two to Saint Peter himself.” He leaned back as he ran a finger slowly down her nose.

Chloe watched him. “Your plotting aren’t you?”

Lucifer smirked. “Maybe a little. Besides, we still have to deal with your ex first. And you have to decide if you want to spend now until the end of time with me?” He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Just think of me tonight when you are all alone walking around naked stroking myself thinking of you.”

Chloe couldn’t help the low moan that slipped past her lips then. “You can look but you can’t touch.”

Lucifer chuckled as Chloe stood up and started to walk away when he spoke. “Oh, I can look all I want and touch all I want as well I just can’t fuck all I want that’s all my sexy little detective.” He just sat there looking like he wasn’t being bothered by the whole thing. He winked at her when he sat there smirking as she looked back at him. “This will be fun my queen.”

Chloe quickly got into the elevator and didn’t say anything until the doors shut. “Oh hell, I’m screwed.”

Lucifer looked down at his lap. “You are just going to have to get used to for the time being me just sexually torturing her.”

A voice chuckled from the side.

Lucifer looked up and glared at the person. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “Father is passing judgment down on Michael already. He didn’t want to until after he spoke to you, your girlfriend, or to Mazikeen.”

Lucifer stood up and walked up to his brother. “Is that all you came down here to tell me, brother?”

Gabriel shook his head slightly. “Have fun torturing the woman you seem to love.” He said with a chuckle before he headed to the balcony then. “See you around baby brother.” He winked at him before he vanished from sight.

Lucifer looked up skywards. “Note to self strangle Gabriel.” He said before he looked at the time and headed downstairs to make sure the club was being set up for tonight’s party.

A month later and Chloe found herself pressed against the wall looking up at Lucifer. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer grinned down at her as his hand slipped into her panties to cup her mound. “Yes, my queen?” He asked as he rubbed her there.

Chloe placed her hands on his chest and moaned.

“Do you like that my love?” Lucifer asked with a wicked grin on his face.

“What do you think?” Chloe growled at him before she moaned louder as she felt him thrust two fingers into her. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled. “Sexually torturing you is fun.” He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe clung to his shirt as she kissed him back. She screamed into his mouth as she came hard as she bites his bottom lip hard.

Lucifer pulled his head back as he grinned as he licked his bottom lip. “Minx.” He said as he removed his hand from her center and panties. He stood there licking his fingers clean of her cream.

Chloe remained where she was as she watched him lick his fingers clean. “Succubus,” Chloe said with a smile. “Lucifer’s or Samuel’s?” She asked knowing using his other name bugged him.

Lucifer growled at her. “Oh, you are really chalking up your punishments aren’t you?”

Chloe smiled at him. “You are torturing me so why not?”

“But you are also torturing me too,” Lucifer said taking her hand and placed it on his crotch. “Feel it?”

Chloe couldn’t believe how hard he felt right then. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer took the same hand and kissed the back of her hand. “I jack off every night and morning thinking of you.” He said simply. “Besides how was Dan’s trial yesterday?”

Chloe mentally sighed. “Really well. Trixie handled it as well though she couldn’t bring herself in though. I did later talk to her about it and other things too.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “I would have gone but I didn’t think he would handle me being their well. Also, I had to Mazikeen back into hell and then make sure my twin’s punishment was going well.” He snickered softly. “He’s currently mortal and being forced to dress up as Mickey Mouse too.”

Chloe snickered over that image. “Sorry, it’s almost like you being forced to do that. And I understood and you were right about staying away from it.”

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “Your lucky I agree with you on that. Besides I was thinking of giving up the penthouse to my brother.”

Chloe looked at him shocked. “I didn’t know things were that bad for Amendiael?”

Lucifer chuckled. “Wrong brother it would be Gabriel though. But the club would still be mine though none the less.”

Chloe smiled softly. “But where would you live?”

“Oh either at one of my other places or even buying a whole new place with my queen and her little human,” Lucifer smirked at her. “Do you think my queen would mind that even though we aren’t bound or married to each other?” He placed a finger on her lips. “When those happen are your choice but your soul is mine though.” He said with a wicked grin on his face as he leaned in and whispered into her ear hotly. “Sexual torture for you by me personally.” He said before he walked towards the elevator and looked back at her. “We should get back to the party no?”

Chloe mentally wanted to hurt him as she forced herself to turn and walk to him. She didn’t speak until the elevator door closed. “I’m going to kill you later.”

Lucifer laughed.

A month later and Chloe was pretty much jumping at shadows. What was worse was having to explain it to her boss about the whole thing as well too. What was really bad was when her boss started to laugh over the whole thing. “Sir?”

He had to smile over the whole thing. “Idea to do to my own partner. Sorry but you really should put the poor guy out of his misery. And later on, we can talk about your career unless you decide before then.” He said simply. “Trust me no matter what type of guy he is this is killing him, Decker. Just don’t shoot him though.” He said with a chuckle.

Chloe walked out of his office and not minding where she was going right into Lucifer’s back. “Oh sorry.” She said softly.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe with a worried look on his face. “Chloe?”

Chloe looked up at him. “Can we talk?”

Lucifer nodded his head fearing the worst as he followed her into an empty storage room. “Chloe?”

Once the door was closed Chloe turned and leaned against him. “We can’t keep doing this. I ended up getting called into the chief’s office and had to explain why I was jumping at shadows.”

Lucifer gently wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. “I said what we do is your choice. And I asked my father to keep his nose out of it and he agreed. So what have you decided to do Chloe?” He asked still fearing the worst as he tried to steel himself from her words as he also waited to hear them as well too.

Chloe sighed softly as she felt his body stiffen knowing he was fearing she was going to say something he didn’t like but was going to accept none the less. She tried to step back from him before she just looked up at him. “Do you love me?”

“You know I do Chloe,” Lucifer said as he looked down at her. “Even your tiny little human as well too.”

“Words Lucifer,” Chloe said softly.

Lucifer bent his head before he kissed her softly on her forehead. “I will love you beyond the end of time. Even I will show you all the wonders of the world you have never seen before.” He bent his head and whispered into her ear. “Magic around every corner even with all those listening outside the door.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I accept.”

Lucifer pulled her to him before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back as he heard the door open he turned and smirked at the police chief with Ella poking her head around him. “Decker finally agreed to be my wife.”

The chief walked further into the room as others filed into the room as well too. “Congrats but you might want to put a ring on that Lucifer.” He said with a chuckle.

Chloe got hugged by Ella and the others.

Ella smiled at them. “Congrats.” She said to the pair once the chief shoved them all out of the room. “If you want me to babysit Trixie tonight I would be happy too?”

Lucifer looked at Ella with a smile. “I was going to steal Chloe away as the chief says to put a ring on it. And show her the home I am currently having redone for us and Trixie as well too. My father will be in town tomorrow for his weekly visits with all my brothers and sisters that aren’t in trouble with the family. Do you think you could instead then? I know Trixie would like to meet him. But she would be the only child their besides most likely Charlie.”

Ella blinked sightly. “Sure and I will make sure she gets to school on time as well too so you have longer to get back.” She said smiling before she left.

Once Lucifer and Chloe had left the police station Chloe spoke about what he said to Ella. “I didn’t know your whole family plus Linda and Charlie were going to be there?”

Lucifer looked at her and smile. “They aren’t it was just going to be my dad. But it is an easy thing to do the fasting then if you wish. That way you have longer to plan a wedding may be in a church too.”

Chloe laughed softly. “Sorry that’s funny the idea of the devil himself in a church and it doesn’t burn down around you.”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Just keep adding to your punishment list.”

Chloe looked at him confused.

Lucifer turned and quickly gave her a perverted smirk before turning back around to look back at the road.

Chloe thought about keeping the rest of that perverted image that came up to her self for the time being. “I told her when I decided to agree to marry you. She could keep calling you Lucifer if she wants to or if she can think of something else that would be fine too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “I have told Amendiael I want to be called Uncle Lucifer. Though Charlie really seems to love my devil face.”

Chloe snickered. “Does Linda know?”

“Knowing my idiot brother he most likely told her,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “I’m sure we can both guess how well that went down.” He said with a chuckle.

“True,” Chloe said softly. “I haven’t decided what I want to do about work though.”

Lucifer pulled up outside a well-known jeweler before he turned and looked at her. “I was thinking you could quit or retire early. And during the summers until she goes off to college we travel around since Gabriel will be helping out with Lux. After she goes to collage all those places I couldn’t show you with her in tow. Though in England I could ‘talk’ a couple of my brothers into watching her while I show you some of the magical places and I don’t mean the perverted kind either.” He chuckled softly.

Chloe smiled softly. “Can I think about that. Though it does sound lovely and wonderful though Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, my queen.” He said before they got out of the car and walked inside. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Pick out anything you want and I mean it too.”

Chloe smiled softly when she looked back at him before moving on to look at the rings.

Hours later Lucifer pulled up outside a rather nice looking three-story house as people came in and out as they worked on it. “Seems they painted today.”

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “Why such a big house?”

Lucifer got out and pointed to the room with a balcony. “Our room and yes soundproof too.” He said with a smile. “On the other end of the house, there is another balcony as well. I thought Trixie might like to think of herself as a princess in it.”

Chloe tapped her foot as she looked at him. “Sweet but why such a big house Lucifer?”

Lucifer grinned at her. “For when and if my brothers, sisters, and my father come to visit as well. That way I can keep an eye on them all.”

Chloe leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. “And just encase we have a little antichrist?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “Yes as it is our choice though.”

Chloe smiled softly at him. “If we do I hope you get a little girl just like you.” She tried not to giggle at the look on his face of shock. “So you can be on the other side and threatening all the men.”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “That sounds like a curse.”

Chloe smiled at him. “I can’t wait to see the inside and you know Trixie will become spoiled with that room.”

“I think she deserves it.” He said as they got back into the car and he drove her home. Once he parked Lucifer looked up skywards smiling before he looked at her. “I don’t know if after tomorrow if you will get wings or not. But if not I will be happy to fly you anywhere my queen.”

Chloe leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. “Good.”

Lucifer walked her inside the house as they snuggled on the couch as they waited for Trixie to get home.”

The next evening after Chloe saw Trixie off to school. She had packed a bag for Ella of Trixie’s things and put it beside the door. She turned and finished getting ready smiling to herself before she kissed her engagement ring as she smiled to herself.

Lucifer came to the house and knocked on the door.

Chloe opened the door and smiled standing there in the short white dress with a pair of white pumps as well too. Her lipstick is a color called devil’s claw as she stood there smiling at him. “Hello, my king.”

Lucifer had to swallow hard. “You look like a naughty virgin.” He said with a smile. “And I love it.” He bent his head and kissed her cheek. “The bag for Ella?”

Chloe smiled at him. “Yes since she was so kind. And before you ask me I may or may not be. But you don’t know until later on.”

“Cruel,” Lucifer said picking up the bag as he followed her out to his car.

Chloe smiled at him. “Do I sound like a queen?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “You are getting there.” He said putting the bag in the back and opening the door for her.

Chloe kissed his cheek before she got into his car. “As long as I can still bring my king to his knees. That sounds like a lot of fun don’t you?”

Lucifer had a devilish smile on his face as he got into the car and started to drive away. “Sounds like I am always going to have a raging hard-on for you, my love.”

Chloe laughed softly. “Poor little Lucifer.”

Lucifer snorted. “Nothing little about me love.” He said as they got to the police station.

Chloe got out and took the bag as she headed into the police station. A while later she came out and got into the car.

Just as they brought Dan in for more questioning on something.

Lucifer just smirked at him before he drove off with Chloe. He drove them out of the city towards an empty field as he parked beside Linda’s car. Just as another car pulled up on the other side of Lucifer’s.

Crowly got out and grinned. “Father called us all here. What’s going on baby brother?” He asked as he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer helped Chloe out of the car and took her hand. “Guess you are going to have to wait and see brother.” He said as he walked knowing his brother would follow him.

God stood at the top of the hill with all of his sons and daughters besides Michael as he saw Lucifer, Chloe, and Crowly as well. “Oh good, we were starting to wonder if you were going to make it Crowly.”

Crowly came up and stood right next to Aziraphale. “I had to inform our annoying brother some of us curse his name for one reason or another. What his twin was going to do today and later in a church of all things I hear.”

Lucifer stood beside Chloe as he saw the strange looks his siblings gave him as his father smirked at him. “I told Chloe it was her choice and I would be willing. It would be like our father is there.” He said simply. “Besides how did the rest of you know about it?”

Amendiael pointed at Linda and little baby Charlie who was just looking around cutely. “Linda said if and when you got Chloe to agree you would walk into a church for her on your own free will.”

Linda smiled softly. “Besides who here doesn’t want to see the devil walk into a church and see what happens?”

Lucifer groaned when he saw everyone even his own father and his woman raise their hands on the matter. “Shame on you all and you, my queen you are just adding to the tally books.”

Chloe smiled at him. “I don’t mind.”

God chuckled softly before he walked over and kissed Charlie on his little head. “Come along children and lets put our little Lucifer out of his mind.”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Aye besides da you know little Samuel over there.” He said with more chuckles.

Lucifer glared at his brother.

God cleared his throat. “Now let’s begin. Son takes her hand’s into yours. And stare into her eyes as well.”

Lucifer smiled as he stared into Chloe’s eyes. “Happy too.”

God took a glowing gold ribbon and bound their hands together. “Repeat after me son and you must use your name I gave you for this to work too. I Samuel Morningstar bind all that I am to you.”

Lucifer didn’t like the fact he had to use his given name but he didn’t like losing Chloe more so. “I Samuel Morningstar bind all that I am to you, Chloe Decker.”

God smiled as he carried on. “Our binding shall never bend or break.”

Lucifer couldn’t look away from Chloe as they did this. He wasn’t sure if he tried he could. “Our binding shall never bend or break for ours shall never break or shatter.”

God raised an eyebrow at his son’s add libbing but carried on none the less. “Do you accept all forms of who and what I am my immortal love?”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked smirk on his lips as he spoke. “Do you accept all that I am and the forms I take my immortal love, my queen, my succubus venus?”

Some of his brothers and sisters snickered around them.

God looked at Chloe. “Just repeat after me and just say I Chloe Decker and if you accept or not.”

Chloe smiled as she spoke. “I chloe Decker accept all that you are my king of my heart and of hell as well.”

God placed his hands on both of their shoulders as he spoke. “The powers blessed into well me by me. And if the universe accepts this immortal union let it speak now or forever hold its peace.”

A tall woman with long blonde hair in a semi see-through white dress appeared out of nowhere. Her semi-short dress and her tan body walked around the party and walked towards Lucifer and Chloe. She smiled as she stopped and placed her hands on their bound hands. “I the goddess of love.” She said smiling. “Speak on behave of all the other gods besides your father.” She said looking at Lucifer. “I Aphrodite the embodiment of the planet Venus and love itself gave the blessing of this binding on Lucifer the king of hell. And his queen Chloe Decker soon to be Chloe Morningstar.” She said smiling at them before she looked at Lucifer. “I could torture you and call you dad one of these days.”

Lucifer glared at her as he heard Chloe snicker. “Not funny Rod.”

Aphrodite smirked at him. “Just a little.” She said as she pointed at the ribbons. “Their magic is at work.”

Lucifer looked down and watched the golden ribbon’s glow brightly before half moving up his body while the other half of each ribbon moved up Chloe’s arms.

God nodded his head as he smiled at them. “I guess you two got the universes blessing as well as mine.”

Aphrodite nodded her head. “And mine as well too, father.” She said with a laugh when Lucifer growled at her.

Chloe rubbed her upper arm. “Where did the marks go or should I say ribbons.”

God smiled at her. “One wrapped itself to your hearts and soul’s in my son’s case his immortal soul. So they will always be connected to each other for now and until the end of time. The other wrapped its self around your rubber arms. There should be a mark on your chests right over your hearts in gold something it’s said to be different from couple to couple.” He hugged Chloe before he kissed her on her cheek. “Welcome to the family.”

It was hours of hugs and congrats when Lucifer finally scooped up Chloe and carried her bridal style to his car.

Chloe smiled softly at him. “You do know I can walk right?”

Lucifer smirked. “I rather take you on the hood of my car. I just don’t want my brothers or sisters to see you naked.”

Chloe slipped out of his arms and got into his car. “Thank you for not doing that.” She said simply.

Lucifer got into the car and leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I think we shall celebrate don’t you?”

Chloe turned into the seat facing him. Before she reached out and placed her hand on his chest right over his heart. “What do you think Lucifer?” She asked as she slowly ran her hand down his chest.

Lucifer had a full-blown devilish grin on his face as he spoke. “That if your hand slips into my pants. We are pulling over somewhere and I will take you in the front seat of the car.”

Chloe blushed before she looked away as a small smile appeared on her lips. “Even if anyone and I do mean anyone can or could see us?”

Lucifer growled out. “Yes.” He said as he started the car and started to drive away.

“How naughty of you,” Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled as they drove. He didn’t stop until they were outside a rather fancy hotel that catered to the rich and famous. He pulled up and got out and walked around and helped Chloe out of the car. “My lady.”

Chloe smiled before she kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She said as she saw him toss his keys to the valet until he took her hand and she followed him inside. ‘I know where his mind is.’

Lucifer walked up to the counter. “The suite with its own pool.”

The person behind the counter. “For how many nights sir?”

Lucifer grinned as he pulled out his black credit card. “Until some time tomorrow evening.” He also pulled out his id as well too.

The person scanned the information in and blinked slightly. “Sir someone paid for your room already.”

Lucifer took the cards back as he looked at the person. “Who?”

The person went to look up to see who paid for it. “Someone named Betty White. The note says thanks a million can’t wait to see you on the other side one of these days. The room’s on me as long as you need it.” The person looked up and rather funny at Lucifer. “You know Betty White?”

Lucifer smiled at him. “I know and knew a lot of celebrities over the years.” He said taking the keycard from him and walking Chloe to the private elevator to go up.

Chloe looked at him once they were alone. “You pretty much know or knew them all.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “I tried to help where and if I could. Though if any of them hit their kids I am sure you know where they ended up.”

Chloe smiled softly. “In hell being tortured endlessly.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Oh yes.” He said with a wicked grin that turned into a naughty one as he stared at Chloe with a wag of his eyebrow as he stares at her. “Shall I find out if your wearing panties or not right in here hmm?”

Chloe turned and looked at shock at him. “Someone could get on the elevator and see us.”

Lucifer gently pushed her against the elevator wall and bent his head and brought his lips a hairsbreadth from her lips. “This is a private elevator. So no one else will be joining us, my queen.” He said before he pressed his lips to hers and a hand ran down her front until his hand slipped under her dress and cupped her center and moaned against her lips. “So warm.” He said as he slipped two fingers inside of her. “So wet too. All for your king?”

Chloe couldn’t hold back the low moan when he thrust two fingers inside of her. “No.” She said lying to him.

Lucifer stood they’re thrusting his fingers into her as he growled at her. “For who then detective hmm?

Chloe moaned loudly as she was getting close to cumming but he wasn’t letting her go over the edge. “Samuel Morningstar.” She let out a squeak when Lucifer quickly removed his fingers from her center and swatted her pussy. She just leaned there watching Lucifer.

“Naughty girl.” He said licking his fingers clean from her cream. “No cumming until we are in our room and then we shall see.” He said with a wicked chuckle.

Chloe groaned then. “If I could move I kick you for that one.”

Lucifer chuckled as the elevator stopped and the door opened. He guided her out of the elevator and towards the room. He opened the door and guided her inside. He turned and started to close and lock the door behind them.

“I might go check out the pool while you check anything else out,” Chloe said as she turned and went to try walking towards the door that leads to the pool. She felt him grab a hold of her arm and pull her back against him. And she could feel his hard-on pressing into her ass as she looked towards him.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed bright red as he stared with hungry eyes into hers. “We are going to see the bedroom first. Then we will see if you want to swim later or not.”

Chloe swallowed hard seeing pure lust in his eyes. “Maybe I don’t want too?”

Lucifer easily bent down and picked her up in his arms as he started to walk towards the bedroom. “Really wife are we going to pretend to be a virgin sacrifice to the devil?”

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke she pouted slightly. “But I’m not pretending husband.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the grin on his lips as he spoke. “Then I shall take what your offering up. And I will gladly make you fall in love with me as well too.”

Chloe smiled softly before she kissed his cheek. “I like to see you try.”

Lucifer chuckled as he kept on walking. “Oh, but you will my love. Since I already love you my little virgin.” He said truthfully as he walked into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. “Strip for me. Show me how much you want me.”

Chloe pulled her dress up and over her head and tossed it to the side. “What are you going to do to me hmm?”

Lucifer had leaned back and watched her. “A whole lot of naughty things. And your not going to be able to move until tomorrow maybe.”

Chloe smiled as she looked up at him. “Prove it, husband.”

Lucifer spent the next three and a half hours proving just that to her. He snuggled up against her with a wicked smile still on his face. “I proved it.”

Chloe muttered softly. “Shut up.” She said simply as she heard him chuckle. “If I could move I would hit you.”

Lucifer snuggled into her as he drifted off to sleep against her.

A few hours later Chloe got up and went for a nude swim in the pool. Not carring if anyone could see her as she did so.

Thirty mintues later Lucifer got up and walked out and sat down on the edge of the pool. “You know their was men watching you swim until I came out here.”

Chloe turned and looked at him with a smile. “I only take one to bed.”

Lucifer growled at her words.

Chloe swam over to him and smiled. “You silly.”

“Good.” He said before he slipped into the pool with her. “I could make love to you in this pool if you like?”

Chloe just smiled at him.

Late the next day Lucifer drove Chloe home. Before he stole a deep kiss from her knowing Trixie would be home soon.

“Once the house is ready we will all move in their while my mother is planning our wedding you know.” Chloe said simply.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if my father is ‘helping’ her with it too.” Lucifer said simply.

Chloe laughed softly. “Well I’m sure he figured out we are having it in a church for him.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “True we are.” He kissed her again before he headed out.

It was three months later when they finally had moved in plus got married as well too. This time they had left Trixie with Linda while they spent a couple of more weeks in that hotel room from before having hot wild sex. Everyone could hear inside and out side their rooms on that floor. And most likely a floor down and up too from the room. A week later when God came to visit his son.

God smiled at his youngest son. “How is Chloe?”

“Being rather sex lately but she is still immortal though.” Lucifer said simply. “We checked.”

God mentally shook his head at his son. “I know what is wrong son.”

Lucifer looked at his dad. “What?”

God mentally chuckled. “Oh, you will find out in about 9months or so.” He said as he walked away.

Lucifer stood their not getting it right away before he went. “Oh...shit.”

Chloe came out of the bathroom and opened her mouth to say something.

Lucifer turned and looked at her. “Your pregnant right?”

Chloe mutely nodded her head right as Lucifer fainted dead to the floor.

Ten months later Lucifer sat with his newborn daughter in his arms who seemed very intuned to everything he was saying too. “So my little princess you can be whatever you want to be. Cause daddy is the king of hell after all. And daddy can open any and all doors for you too.” He said with a smile. “Though no dating until your at least a hundred or daddy will torture them endlessly.” He said with a smile.

Chloe walked over and kissed her daughter who had smiled cutely at her husband. “When you start dating your going to kill your daddy on that front but not your grandpas either. Isn’t that right Lucy our little princess?”

Lucy looked up cutely at them and blew a bubble at them.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I’m going to have my hands full with this one.” He said as he nuzzled her cutely.

“She loves you too Lucifer,” Chloe said with a smile as they watched their baby girl.

THE END!


End file.
